Seat coverings are well known in the art. Historically, these covers have been made of fabric or leather and are used to enclose the frame and cushioning components of a seat while presenting as aesthetically pleasing and durable outward surface for people to sit on. Known seat coverings have been used for each major section of a chair (e.g., seat, backrest, headrest, leg rest and armrest). The covers for each of these components are traditionally made of the same material for a given chair. For example, if the seat cushion is covered with a leather seat cover, the back, arm, leg, and head rests are also covered in the same color and type of leather.
A shortcoming of the current seat covers is that they do not extend over the entire length of the seat. As a result, gaps exist between the head and back rest, backrest and seat cushion, and seat cushion and leg rest. This can result in an unsightly appearance, particularly when the seat is fully reclined, as in an aircraft sleeping suite, as food, coins, lint and other materials can fall down into the gaps between the seats. It is for this reason that a covering that covers the entire seat including the gaps between the headrest and backrest, backrest and seat cushion, and seat cushion and leg rest would be an improvement in the art. In particular, a full-length seat cover that covers the entire seat as well as the gaps between the sections yet can be quickly installed and removed for cleaning would be an important improvement in the art.